It is very possible to have sudden changes in the weather during a formal or a practice golf game that usually takes a considerably long time to complete. In the wide and open golf link, it is almost impossible to timely take shelter from the rain. Therefore, a golfer would usually prepare a golf umbrella to be carried along with the golf bag. In case of sudden changes in the weather, the caddie carrying the golf bag for the golfer may quickly get the golf umbrella for use. The golf umbrella may also be used as a shelter from the sun.
FIG. 1 shows a conventionally structured golf bag 1. As shown, the golf bag 1 is provided at one side close to a bottom and a top thereof with outward protruded holding plate 11 and fastening strap 12, respectively. The holding plate 11 includes an insertion hole 13. A conventionally structured golf umbrella 2 is held to the golf bag 1 by inserting a ferrule 21 of the golf umbrella 2 into the insertion hole 13 on the holding plate 11 and tightening the golf umbrella 2 at a position close to a handle 22 of the golf umbrella with the fastening strap 12, so that the golf umbrella 2 is externally attached to the golf bag 1. The following disadvantages are found in the above-described manner of binding the golf umbrella 2 to the golf bag 1:                1. The golf umbrella 2 is held to an outer side of the golf bag 1 to spoil an integral appearance and reduce the valuable quality of the golf bag.        2. The golf umbrella 2 forms on the outer side of the golf bag 1 a long protruded portion that together with the holding plate 11 tend to collide or interfere with other things to damage the latter or to injure other people's hands when the golf bag 1 is positioned along with many other articles during conveyance thereof.        3. The golf umbrella 2 is usually attached to the outer side of the golf bag 1 at a position counterclockwise to the right of a shoulder strap 14 of the golf bag 1 to space from the shoulder strap 14 by an angle about 90 degrees. When a caddie carries the golf bag 1 on his or her left shoulder, the golf umbrella 2 located at such a position tends to press against the caddie's body to cause discomfort to the caddie. To avoid such discomfort, the caddie would usually carry the golf bag 1 on his or her right shoulder for the golf umbrella 2 to face outward relative to the caddie's body. However, the caddie's right shoulder would become tired and sore after carrying the golf bag 1 for a prolonged time.        